Wet & Wild
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: “But I don’t have a bathing suit, silly!” “I know, silly!”
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The blistering heat of the sun scorched her skin and cooked her brain. For someone who had to cover her skin up because otherwise it would be dangerous for everybody around her; this sizzling, brain-frying weather wasn't exactly a picnic.

Rogue was in need for a cool refuge, one where she could undo as much of her clothing as she needed to breathe in the so much desired coolness. Her damn gloves drove her crazy as well, what she wouldn't give to be *normal* right now…

Swimming wasn't an option in her opinion; she couldn't risk exposing her skin, no matter how much she wanted to be self-centred for once and just *take*that darn dive in the soothing, cool water.

She wondered what would be worse; her friends having to endure her penetrating sweaty scent, or the sight of the beads of sweat trickling down her face and neck, erupting spontaneously from her killer skin like boiling lava.

When the dip between her nose and upper lip had magically harboured a well which seemed to spout salt water only, she had left her room. Her disgusting sweat moustache was probably the result of her room being even stuffier and sultrier than it was outside.

Now she wandered the grounds outside, in search for that miraculous place that would enlighten her burden.

She only found temptation and disappointment however, in the form of her friends and fellow-students having a blast chasing each other around, scarcely clad in their bikinis, bathing suits and swimming trunks, near the Olympic size swimming pool.

Sounds of laughter, splashing water and screams, combined with the sights of wet-haired, relaxed, brightly coloured swimming attired as well as tanned fellow-students made her yearn so much to be normal for just *once*, her heart broke.

Wallowing in self-pity Rogue drifted away from the pool, ignoring the cries that were addressed to her. Cries that were meant to lure her into the pool and act as if there was nothing wrong with her skin. She didn't fall for them, if they *really* came from her friends; they wouldn't try to make her expose her treacherous skin around them.

SSSPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Rogue screamed her longs out when sudden wetness soaked her clothing and hair. She shivered with coldness and anger, and looked up to see who had done this to her.

"You?!"

"Sorry, kid. Couldn't resist. You looked so flustered, I had to do *something* to get you to loose the outfit…"

Logan looked relaxed; he was holding a bucket with one hand and with the other hand he managed to draw on his cigar. He was dressed in nothing but skin-tight, black swimming trunks which looked like tight boxers and left nothing to wonder for Rogue's imagination.

Rogue was stupefied by the whole situation and the image that penetrated her brain now; firmly nesting it self somewhere where she had easy access to it and meanwhile assuring itself never, ever to be forgotten. His firm, tanned body, strained in his trunks probably made her drool just by looking at it, but she didn't care.

"You think this is funny, mister?" Rogue felt upset, not just because of her dripping wet hair that soaked onto the wet, heavy clothing that hung on her, but also because of the confusion and arousal building inside her.

'How can I be angry at Logan? Christ, just look at him!' Rogue thought feeling flustered.

He looked positively gorgeous, sending her right into mischievous daydreams with that body of his. The dampness of her clothes which weighed heavy on her shoulders, made her want to get naked even more...

"Just thought I'd do both of us a favour, that's all…" His gaze went over her body, following the outfit that seemed to be painted on her; accentuating her curves which stood out very well.

Rogue followed his stare down her body and discovered what he had meant by his remark. Not only did her clothes cling to her like a second skin; but her white T-shirt eagerly showed off her two greatest accessories; which in their turn showed Logan that either they were extremely cold, or that they thoroughly enjoyed his attention…

As if their forwardness and provocative-ness weren't enough, they were actually showing their true colours as well!

Hastily Rogue grabbed her T-shirt and tried to hold it out in front of her, to keep Logan's stare from wandering over her body too much. At the same time she cursed her self for not wearing a bra today, getting more and more embarrassed by the moment. Also she blamed the freaking hot weather of this morning for making her decide notto wear the restraining, sweaty bra.

Now look what it got her: Logan's undivided attention...

He seemed to be enjoying every wet inch of the scene he had created, which made Rogue become hotter and hotter again. Even her wet clothes didn't provide her with the necessary coolness now…

She trembled on her feet with the arousal that scorched her body, but she didn't like the smug look on his face. Taking advantage of his stare, she grabbed the bucket from his hand and ran for it in the direction of the pool. As quickly as she could, she filled the bucket up with the chlorine drenched water, and then turned around again to search for her victim.

He eyed her with a look of pure arrogance, like he didn't expect her to fulfil the simple task of showering him with the water. That look sent her over the edge! She ran for her target, determined to drench him like he had drenched her!

Unfortunately Logan seemed to have regained his senses and admitted his vulnerability by taking off. He led Rogue after him through the trees of the mansion's garden, dragging her further and further away from the noises and the crowdedness of the pool.

He ran towards the boathouse near the lake and Rogue persisted her chase after her prey, if anything she became more fanatic for every yard he ran away from their initial spot.

Her wet clothes hindered her movements, but she had her mind set on drenching that perfect body of his, thus becoming victorious. Even though the bucket's weight seemed to grow heavier with every step she took, and spilled so much water Rogue was afraid there wasn't gonna be anything left in the end…

Oblivious to the environment or the lack of people around them, Rogue chased Logan's powerfully built form. His muscled tightened and relaxed, showing their true form over and over again with every step he made, co-existing with every heartbeat of her craving heart.

Getting closer to his tightly wrapped up ass and bronzed body was gonna be reward enough she thought; the longer she tracked him.

He unleashed feelings in her that she had never experienced before. Sure, she always had had a soft spot for him, even a tiny crush; but the desire raging through her now, consuming the last bit of sanity inside her, was unknown to her.

'God help me, when I finally *do* get close to him…' Rogue was shocked by her own thoughts.

Logan disappeared around the corner of the boathouse, but was easy to follow because of the scent that his cigar left behind. Rogue approached the corner where she had last seen Logan and ran around it, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Instead, she bumped into his lean, hard body with a painful bang; startled she dropped the bucket in the process of their collision. Every precious drop which was supposed to have led her to victory spilled over the boardwalk and seeped right through the boards into the eagerly awaiting lake.

Logan hastily stepped back, thus avoiding most of the water. Even though he had to have seen Rogue's reaction coming, he still dropped his cigar in the course of action.

"Crap!" Marie exclaimed, heart felt.

"Fuck!" Logan mourned the loss of his cigar.

"All that trouble for nothing…" Rogue's stare went from the bucket that had betrayed her after all this time, to the feet that were conspiring with it. Masculine feet that offered their support to masculine calves, which in their turn carried the weight of very muscular upper legs.

Those upper legs took her breath away, and she followed them until they disappeared in tight, *very tight*, black swimming trunks. The bulge she spotted in there caused her throat to feel as dry as sandpaper and made her swallow away something in her throat that wasn't there before.

That bulge couldn't be mistaken, nor could it be overlooked...

She could have sworn Logan was aroused, and it flushed her cheeks immediately. She wanted to stop staring at it, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. The exertion she had put herself through, suddenly kicked in. She was panting like a maniac and her breath sounded ragged, while her ashamed thoughts made it even harder to breathe normally, "Christ! He's got a boner!"

"Marie, I'm over here…"

Logan's remark was all she needed to bring her back; flushed she tilted her head and gazed into his hazel eyes. Wondering whether or not he had noticed her lingering stare on his manhood seemed abundant, considering the remark he just made. The pleased smirk on his face made her skin crawl with embarrassment, questioning *his* sense of shame at the same time.

She had a hard time thinking straight, because of the lack of oxygen caused by her strain andthe feeling of being caught in the headlights like a dear, but she managed to ponder whether or not she should apologise for it. Instead she thought he had treated her with the same lack of respect!

"Let's call it even, sugar. You looked at my goodies, I looked at yours…"

"Still doin' it, darlin'." Logan replied dry but shamelessly honest.

"Is that why you're…eh…" Marie couldn't ask him if that was why he was aroused, she just couldn't. The blush that crept up her neck almost caused her head to explode with heat and forced her lips together. Hoping for a hole in the ground to swallow her now, she stared at her feet and was afraid that Logan wasn't gonna answer. Or maybe she was even more afraid that he *was* going to answer…

"Why I'm *what*, Marie?" Logan urged her to answer so persistent that Marie yammered.

Suddenly his hand touched her face right at the spot where it was surrounded by her wet, sticky hair; which created a safe spot in that manner for his hand to linger and draw her chin up.

Her fearful eyes met his provocative, darkened eyes. The depths of his eyes sent a shiver down her spine, making her fully aware again of the wet clothing clinging to her.

The effect of his stare soared through her entire body, but focussed mostly in her nipples which were immediately poking at him again, begging him to *please* release her from her misery.

She whimpered again, wishing she hadn't been so bold in the first place. Look what a mess she got herself into! She had to ask *this* man, the embodiment of divinity times a hundred, whether he was aroused by *her*…The embodiment of pathetic loneliness times life draining skin. He probably just teased her because he felt sorry for her…

"Why you're… aroused…" Marie mumbled and withdrew her chin from his hand so she could safely stare into the ground again, hoping it would finally open up for her.

She waited for his laugher to cut through her soul, or maybe even Wolverine's rage being unleashed on her, bur she heard nothing.

"You do turn me on, Marie," Logan's voice sounded hoarse.

Marie felt a flush creeping up her face again, forcing her eyes to stare even harder into the ground. 'He didn't just say that…he didn't…he didn't…' The words echoed through her head, every "didn't" was accompanied by a heartbeat.

Rapidly increasing its tempo, and with it the tempo of Marie's thoughts, her heart pounded so loud and hard, it plainly hurt. She felt that if it went on at this rate, it would thump its way up to her throat and out of her mouth so it could land in Logan's lap, where it seemingly desired to be. 'Cause it sure as hell *tried* to get there!

"You didn't just say that…did you?" Fearful eyes stared into Logan's, awaiting his verdict; nevertheless scared shitless for his answer.

Logan reacted by postponing his answer, then smirking a little; no doubt because he wallowed in the power he had over her pitiful being.

"So what if I *did* say it? Would it change things between us?"

"Cut the crap, Logan. Did you just say that I turn you on, or not?" Rogue was through being toyed with!

"How's this for an answer?" Logan grabbed her gloved hand and led it to his swimming trunks where he rested it on the bulge which had led to their conversation in the first place. It all happened so fast Rogue didn't get a chance to protest, she just felt what he was hiding under his trunks, shocked about his boldness.

Marie didn't have any experience with guys, but *that* definitely felt like an erection.

Its hardness confused her and turned her on beyond belief. The gesture Logan had made by grabbing her hand and putting it there scorched her skin and insides. Immediately her nipples

turned to two little rocks again and excitement raged through her entire body, boiling like hot lava.

Her eyes registered with disbelief what her hand was doing, but then she guided them up to

Logan again, seriously aroused and questioning. "So, Logan…Now what?"

"You tell me…"

"Is this the first time then?"

"Oh no, darlin'. I've been watching you a lot more lately…"

"Wow…" Marie didn't know how to feel about that. Her hand resting on his erection didn't improve the thinking progress at all.

Logan had been eyeing her some time already. Was he nothing but a creepy stalker? But it was what she had always wanted, wasn't it? For Logan to finally notice her...

And now the moment was here and her mind went blank. What to do? Give in? Risk their friendship? Risk his life in the process?

It seemed impossible…

"Logan…I…"

"Sssssshhh darlin'. Just follow me; I think I know what to do."

Logan just turned around, leaving Marie's hand to dangle in the open air, already craving and missing what it had just touched. She hesitated for a moment, but then she followed Logan into the boathouse; her curiosity seemingly stronger than her fear.

Stuffy air penetrated her nostrils; it wasn't exactly cool in there. Logan was uncovering a small rowing boat; his muscles were straining as he leaned forward; his tight butt rising in the air. Marie had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out loud at the sight of this much deliciousness.

Logan had finished showing off his Godly body by ending the jerking around of the cloth, and he stepped into the little boat. He thumped his hand beside him, thus beckoning Marie to join him. "Wanna come with me? We'll row up the lake a bit; maybe you can take a swim over there."

"But I don't have a bathing suit, silly!"

"I know, silly!" Logan imitated her girly word choice and arched his eyebrow.

It amazed Marie that that little gesture she had come to know so well, had different meanings every time. What amazed her more was that that little gesture turned her on beyond belief. Especially at this moment; it was so charged...

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marie carefully stepped into the boat that was rocking under her feet; fortunately Logan held her gloved hand tight and made her feel like she could do anything right now. She sat down next to him and tried to relax, which was a hard thing to do now she was so close to his almost naked body. Trying *not* to touch his skin when it was all she had ever wanted to do, was asking the utmost concentration of her. Especially because she knew the object of her desire was just as eager as her to *let*her touch him.

Logan got hold of the paddles and rowed the boat out of the sultry boathouse into the somewhat cooler openness of the lake, making it harder for Marie to stay with her intentions, because watching his muscled biceps and triceps making the boat go forward, was just too much too bare.

She glanced at his chest which displayed impressive power hidden underneath the curly chest hair that she would loooove to run her fingers through. She had to stop thinking about it and expect something to happen, 'cause she was sure the incident that happened a moment ago was a huge mistake. Even if it wasn't, how *could* anything happen? Her skin was a giant barrier…

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"You weren't serious about me swimming, were you?"

"Why not, kid? I promise I won't look. Unless you like being watched of course…"

Marie's mind drifted off into the gutter again at his last words, she whimpered thinking about Logan watching her get undressed. She was so tired of her wet clothes and about being careful with her bare skin all the time! To finally show her self to someone and be able to touch without thinking was such a tantalizing thought, that she had to bite her under lip to suppress a moan.

With every lift-off of the paddle and every plunge back into the water, tension inside her built. The boathouse was soon becoming a little black dot on the horizon and that nerved her even more. She was aware that it wasn't just the sun scorching her skin; her wet clothing was feeling lukewarm in the mean time and became a great source of discomfort.

Stripping down to take a swim didn't seem so bad at all…

Logan seemingly heard her thoughts and pulled the paddles out of the water, letting the water drops slide of them, then he pulled them into the boat. "This is as good a place as any!"

Logan faced her, bore his eyes into hers and Marie's heart rate increased to a tempo that couldn't be compared to anything, except maybe for the fast fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach.

She didn't know whether he was serious or joking when he continued, but it scared the crap out of her.

"Now strip! Or I'll do it *for* ya!"

Marie's eyes opened wide with surprise at his comment. She knew Logan could be forceful…

Hell, Wolverine was nothing *but* force…But this?

"Hey kid, I won't hurt ya!" Logan's hand touched the hair that still stuck to her cheek and caressed it gently to reassure her. Marie felt the pressure sliding off her shoulders instantly.

'Thank God…' she thought. Even if she didfind him attractive, the thought of him forcing her into doing things out here on the lake where no one could hear her, didn't strike her as appealing…

"I don't know, Logan. Just let me sit here and think about it for a while, is that okay?"

"Whatever, kid. I'm going in; this rowing made me *hot*…"

The word "hot" was dragged out so long by Logan and was accompanied by such a smouldering look from his eyes into hers, that she was sure that he meant something entirely different than he said…

Time to question him wasn't there anymore; before she knew it, Logan dove into the cool water of the lake, disappearing from her sight.

Marie looked on her right side expecting him to pop up soon; in the mean time she took off her glove and glad her fingers through the water to sense it. It felt kind of cool, sending a shiver down her spine.

Kind of worried that Logan hadn't shown him self yet Marie leaned over to the other side and dipped her arm a little further into the water, letting the coolness surround her arm and find its way through her entire body, bit by bit.

Out of nowhere something grabbed her arm and dragged her over the edge of the boat, causing her to scream with surprise and fear.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

Marie's body hit the water with a big plunge, and was enclosed with the coolness of the lake as well as someone near to her. Logan, no doubt.

She swam hard to reach the surface, her clothes weighing her down and her longs throbbing with the oxygen pressure building inside of them. Her head filled with fear and gasping for air she reached the surface, her arms roughly whacking around searching for the boat to cling to.

Instead two arms held her up by her waist, making her feel light as a feather and safe as ever even though she *knew* those same arms were the cause of her fear and almost drowning.

She resisted Logan and pushed his hands away, swimming towards the boat again, reaching it within a few strokes. Clinging to its rim, she caught her breath for a moment, and then she turned around to give Logan a piece of her mind. 'What is he thinking????' she thought, ready for battle.

"Idiot! Isn't it enough you soak my skin in water the first time? Now you have to drench my organs as well? You wanna *drown* me? 'Cause it sure as hell looks that way!" Marie was raged, plain furious! This wasn't funny anymore! What did she do to make Logan go after her like this?

"I don't wanna drown ya, darlin'. Far from it. It was an experiment…" A predatory look swept across Logan's face as he swam nearer to Marie, a look she had never seen before. He was about to devour her; she was tasty shark bait and he was the big ol' hungry shark…

She tried to climb into the boat, but it wiggled so much under her weight she couldn't steady it enough. Plus she didn't have the strength in her arms anymore; being exhausted from the hot weather as well as the chase after Logan, added to the fearful swim she just had.

Marie hung limp on the edge of the boat when she felt the water stir near her, she knew Logan was closing in. She closed her eyes and just awaited her destiny when his hands enclosed her waist again, sliding her shirt up in the process. She waited for her skin to react, but nothing happened.

Logan's hands embraced her bare waist, and still nothing happened. Marie was scared and relieved at once.

'How is this possible? Is my mutation "broken"? Well, whatever! I can be touched!' These thoughts all fought for her attention, tumbling over each other inside Marie's head.

She enjoyed Logan's hands trailing up her waist and the feel of his body near hers, when all of a sudden she felt his wet lips slide over her ear and murmur, "Just as I thought…"

The murmurs trembled through her body like bass strings being played inside of her, giving her goose bumps where they resounded. She wondered what he meant by it; but her arousal melted her and left her body limp, her mind blank and her lips speechless. She was pleased that Logan held on to her, she wasn't sure she could stay above water on her own strength.

"Your mutation only works skin-on-skin; water provides the same barrier as clothing does…"

It took some time for Logan's words to fully sink in, but then they hit Marie. Water provides the same barrier as clothing…

"You mean, I can? Touch? Somebody? Just as long as there's water on my skin? How did you find out?" Marie was thrilled; she turned around abruptly to face the man who had found an answer to her problem, making him release her waist in the process. Glowing with delight, like a kid with a new toy, she gazed into Logan's hazel eyes, which had lost some of their devouring look by now.

"I just had a hunch; I figured it was worth a shot…" Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"You know how happy this makes me? I could just kiss you right now!"

"Try me…" Logan's hands got hold of her waist again and pulled her near to him. He released one hand briefly to run it over his face and lips to make sure they were wet enough. He didn't wait for Marie to take the initiative; he leaned in to kiss her.

Frightened and timid at first Marie tried to back away, but her back hit the side of the boat with nowhere left to hide; Logan was gonna make her find out whether he was right about his theory, or not…

Like a lamb ready for the slaughter, Marie awaited her destiny; her nerves had frozen her solid. Her eyes melted into Logan's the closer he came, they became one. Logan's eyes were pouring into her soul, promising her heaven or hell; she wasn't completely certain about it...

Inches away from her face Logan licked his lips once more, but then his lips finally touched her lips. Exploring her lips with his lips, the sensation it brought on sent Marie straight to heaven. She swore she could even hear music in the distance, although it wasn't the kind of music she expected to hear when it finally happened.

The funny thing was, the music became louder and louder and Logan seemed to fade away at the same time. Her lips lost contact with his lips and with disbelief she yelled:"No Logan! Please don't go away! You have to kiss me!"

Unfortunately, Logan dissolved before her eyes and so did the lake water, leaving her behind all alone with the increasingly loudening music. She could make out what the song was now and she thought, "Huh? What's going on?"

All of a sudden, it hit her…

She mumbled, "It was just a dream…" and bit her lower lip as if to assure her self she was awake indeed.

Though she wasn't surrounded by the lake water any more, she felt soaked anyway. The recollection of the past days found its way to her brain, providing her with the info she was lacking to explain the wetness still surrounding her. They were in the middle of a heat wave so all of the wetness embracing her was purely her own sweat…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marie couldn't remember ever before feeling this disappointed after awakening from a dream. It seemed so real! She sat up straight and slid the soaked strains of hair which clung to her damp face behind her ears.

"Crap!" she whispered when she silenced her alarm clock roughly. A look at the display told her it was three o'clock at night! This was the third time this week! Either it was broken, or someone was messing with her head…

She got up, not sleepy anymore. Her short, white nightgown with spaghetti-straps showed her luscious body as she walked through the corridors at Xavier's on her way to the kitchenette. She deserved some cooling down and she knew just the way how to do it. Obviously her method included loads and loads of ice-cream…

Upon entering the kitchenette she found she was not alone in her midnight craving for cooling down. Dressed in nothing but tight, black underpants—'Oh my God! Just like the swimming trunks he wore in my dream!' Marie thought-- Logan was holding a cold bottle of beer against his chest and rolling it from one side to the other.

Seemingly unaware of the stiffening of his nipples caused by the coldness of the bottle, as well as the heat inside Rogue's body which was caused by this tantalizing display; Logan looked up and greeted her totally relaxed.

"Hey kid. Feeling hot too?" Logan smirked and sounded a little *too* innocent in Marie's opinion.

Not knowing where to look with so much almost naked and delicious Logan forced upon her retina, Marie turned to the fridge so she didn't have to face him. Besides her search for the now even more needed ice-cream, hiding her flushed cheeks was another reason for sticking her head deep into the freezer. The frosty cold penetrating her skin was actually quite enjoyable, she might just stay in here until Logan left; otherwise she sure as hell wouldn't cool down.

"You think freezing your self to death is the solution for this heat kid?" Logan asked playfully.

Marie grabbed the cookie-dough flavoured ice-cream as well as the caramel flavoured goodness and closed the door to the freezer. The cold had chilled her and she knew all too well her nipples were two little rocks that were poking through the thin white fabric of her nightgown.

Treating him with the same played innocence he had bestowed upon her, Marie turned around and held up the two containers giving Logan a full frontal view of her two pointy breasts.

Logan had just taken a sip from his beer but snorted it out just as easily again when he took in the view Marie granted him.

"Something wrong, Logan? Is the heat becoming too much for you now?" Marie asked him with an innocent grin.

Encouraged by Logan's reaction, Marie decided to add a little more heat to the situation by turning her back towards him and bending over to "search" for something in the lower cabinets. The white nightgown crept up her upper legs and stopped just before it showed her butt which was dressed in nothing but a little, white string.

"Jesus Christ!" Logan murmured after snorting out another sip of beer.

Marie grinned when she heard his reaction and felt like her mission had been almost accomplished. She'd show him for tempting her in her dreams; she'd show him that she could be the temptress as well…

Finally she filled up a bowl with the cool ice-cream; Logan had declined her offer for a bowl of his own with the statement, "I'm not the ice-cream kind of guy."

"So what kind of guy are you then? What do *you* do for cooling down then, besides caressing your body with beer-bottles…?" was Marie's witty reply.

"Want me to show ya?" Logan asked her mischievously.

'Oh God…If I say no, he'll think I'm a wimp and nothing will *ever* happen between us. But if I say yes, I don't know *what* will happen…' Marie struggled with her thoughts, but decided to take Logan's challenge, "Show me!"

Logan duck into the freezer and when he closed the door behind him again, he held two ice-cubes in his hands, still wearing the mischievous grin that had Marie worried beyond belief.

"Ice cubes? That's it? I thought you would do something really tough, like going ice-fishing in Alaska or sleeping with the penguins or something!" Marie exclaimed bravely and loudly, trying to cover up her racing heart from Logan's sensitive ears.

"This is what I do when I'm with a hot chick…" Logan arched his eyebrow and had no idea of the chain of feelings he unleashed inside Marie's body. Or maybe he *did*-- he acted so confidently it made Marie shiver.

He closed in and held one ice-cube up by Marie's face, his other hand found its way around her waist. Marie totally lost the feeling in her legs for a moment and in a reflex she stuck out her hands behind her to seek for support from the counter. She reached it and leaned back, knowing that if her legs would give in, she would be safe. Sorta…

Logan watched her as she recovered her balance and then he closed in again, holding up the ice-cube like a threatening weapon. Marie bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, and then she felt a little cold and wet spot on her forehead. The ice-cube touched her hot body and melted by the inch as it trailed its way down over her face.

The sleek numbing wetness glad over her nose, reached the dip under her nose and found its way to her lips. It did not go down from there, but went from the left to the right, caressing her lips like frosty lips were kissing hers. Or, she *thought* it had to feel like that…

Opening her eyes she stared onto Logan's face, only inches away. Her immediate reaction was to jerk back her head to protect Logan from her skin, but he whispered, "I'll be careful."

She knew she could trust him to watch over his own skin and concentrated on the feeling of the ice-cube being held by Logan's fingers.

His eyes were amazingly open and eyed her reaction with great interest, almost lovingly amazed. Shivering from the look in his eyes, it occurred to her she had never seen him look at her like this before. She opened up her heart to him right then and there, to show him that his hurt and fragile soul could nurture in her being.

Affected by his gentle stare, her legs turned to jelly once more and hundreds of butterflies seemed to lift up in her stomach, all at once. Logan's manly hand still clung the ever-shrinking ice cube which now approached her face again. Wondering where he had put the other ice cube, her question was answered when Logan reached to his side to grab the other one.

Two manly hands approached her shivering body now, both armed with ice cubes which may have been just as lethal as any other weapon; considering the person who held them. Wildly pounding her heart gave her anxiety away; only seeming to encourage Logan to proceed his deadly game of cooling down which had the opposite effect in her case…

Running over her nose and lips, the ice cubes triggered nerves throughout her entire body; senses confused whether they had to register cold or radiate heat. Trailing over her lips, she sensually licked the ice cubes, meanwhile eyeing Logan's reaction closely. Open as his eyes had been moments ago; a whole different glare lay over them now; a predatory glare. Deep, dark pools stared at her while the ice cubes kept on triggering their ambiguous feelings inside her body.

Deciding to let the ice cubes travel down further, Logan slid the cubes over the translucent skin of her neck and over her collar bones. His eyes had unlocked them selves from hers to follow the movement of the ice cubes over her body. Wetness spread over her collarbones and then further to the sides; closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling she felt aware that the straps of her night gown were being pushed down her shoulders by the hands holding the ice cubes; one by one.

"Logan…" Rogue was afraid of her skin hurting Logan and tried to warn him again; only to realise bliss had taken over her mind and body making it impossible for her to come up with more words than the ones that were in her heart right now.

"Sssshhhhh darlin'. I know what I'm doing." Logan whispered close by her ear, easing her mind and turning her body into willing jelly even more.

Rogue felt his presence disappear for a moment and opened her eyes reluctantly to find him standing by the opened freezer, reaching in to get a new ice cube. Grinning naughty he held it up in the air and swiftly came close to her again, eager to continue his soggy exploration.

Surrendering to his overwhelming, almost naked form Rogue decided it was a pity to shut her eyes while Logan was standing so close with his gorgeous, well-developed body. Bracing her self for his erotic teasing; she smirked when she thought his heart would surely be broken when she told him that this wasn't the way to cool her down.

Logan caught her mischievous grin and asked her, "what's up with the grin, darlin'?"

"I just thought to my self that this *isn't* the best way to cool down, sugar!" Rogue drawled.

"You mind?" Logan replied smirking.

"Heck no! Bring on the ice, sugar!"

Rogue felt the urge to yank Logan closer to her by his blouse, but that wasn't gonna happen since he wasn't wearing one…She had to be careful about where she put her hands with all that jummy, brawny, tanned flesh so near; she didn't want their little nightly encounter to end up in a three-week-coma for Logan…

Encouraged by her reaction Logan put the ice cube in her neck again, following her collar bones. Damp trails glad over her skin from the left to the right to end up at the foot of her neck again. Trailing downward this time, the ice cube explored the hilly landscape of her chest until it had reached the neckline of her nightgown. Not bothered by the cloth covering her breasts, Logan trailed the ice cube over her bosom, soaking her nightgown.

Sensations like the one Logan had unleashed in her dreams, radiated all through her shivering body now. 'I never thought I'd say this,' Rogue thought to her self, 'but it's a bloody shame Logan is barely dressed!' Her hands were itching to wander over that perfect body; to pull him close so she could be able to feel his muscular form pressed against her willing flesh…

The next "Logan!" to escape her lips sounded like a moan, while her body ached from sensing the icy track which was running over her nipples now. A whole different kind of wetness was seeping from her core; one that Logan undoubtedly picked up.

Enjoying the thrill of Logan's icy enticement, she managed to open up her eyes; drowned with pure passion. A shock went through her when she realised she was practically looking into a mirror: Logan's eyes were so hungry, dark and deep they seemed to pull her in their treacherous depths.

She was surprised he had this much control when she clearly saw Wolverine pushing him self forward in his eyes. Following the path his fingers were taking while holding the ice cube, he portrayed the embodiment of pure, feral hormones. Darting the ice cube over her nipples, they felt harder by now than the ice cube running over them…

Gripping tightly onto the counter, knuckles turning white, she wondered where this would end. Icy trails followed her breasts as well as her bare arms and then went up again, continuing their scorching path down to the neckline of her nightgown. That exact moment the coldness seemed to linger on her breast, just above the cloth.

"Oops…" Logan arched his eyebrow and grinned at Rogue when her eyes flicked open at the sense of frost gliding between her breasts.

In a reflex she pressed together her breasts, thus creating a huge cleavage to stop the ice cube from sliding down further. Cocking her eyebrow right back at Logan's way too innocent face, she reached in her nightgown to get out the cube.

"I believe this is yours?" Rogue drawled while she triumphantly held up the tiny ice cube.

"Would have gotten it my self, but I'm no masochist…" Logan grinned at her.

"No, you're just suicidal when it comes to certain women…"

"What can I say? Some women are worth dying for. More than once…"

'Oh! My! God!' Rogue thought, and felt a blush creep up her face. At first she thought it was just teasing, but when he added the last few words she thought he might even be serious. After all, he *did* almost give up his life for hers. Twice!

"Logan…" uncertain what to say, Rogue hesitated. She doubted whether or not Logan's last comment had broken the spell of their erotic encounter. If not, she was certain that anything she added right now would mean the end to this pleasant continuation of her "wet" dream.

His face gave away the awkwardness he felt about his last comment. As much as she didn't want to scare Logan off, she was afraid though it was too late. Uncomfortable with Rogue's bared shoulders and rock hard nipples provoking him, Logan carefully slid her straps up her shoulders again. She studied his facial expression to uncover his feelings, but the gesture made it abundant. Logan obviously felt sorry for her interpreting his remark the wrong way and didn't want to give her false hopes.

Backing away from her, his eyes had lost their hungry and deepened glare. Trying to avoid Rogue's eyes he said in a flat voice, "You should go back to bed, kid."

That said, Logan turned around and left the kitchenette before Rogue could put her confusing thoughts into a question.

"Just fucking great!" Rogue mumbled, "Back to being "kid" again..."

She didn't know what was worst: dreaming wild and wet dreams which never happened at all, or having *real* erotic encounters that ended so abruptly she didn't know what hit her. Frozen to the spot she remained still for a while, almost certain she could literally hear her heart break. After what seemed like forever she gloomily walked off to her room again, feeling dazed and sedated.

Crashing down on her bed with a big sigh; Rogue's thoughts kept going back over their play, always leading to that same fucking moment where everything ended. After reliving it hundreds of times she finally fell asleep; only to dream restless about that night again.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Waking up surrounded by her own damp sweat again, a feeling of disappointment washed over Rogue immediately and made her want to stay in bed all together, no matter how hot and sultry that was gonna be. That peace-- or wallowing in self-pity, it all depended on the way you chose to look at it--was not granted to her because Rogue's *always* vibrant room mate Jubilee, bounced through their room firing questions at Rogue, seemingly not troubled by any heat at all.

"Morning chica! What was all the yelling about last night? Something about Logan if I'm not mistaken? I know you're desperate for him but there's no need to shout it out in the middle of the night!" Jubilee had reached Rogue's bed by now and hung over her friend inquisitively.

Not giving her cheeks the time to colour red Rogue backfired the questions that popped up in her head at Jubilee immediately, "What do you mean? What did I say?" and sat up straight, giving Jubes her full attention.

"No Logan, please don't go away! You have to kiss me!" Jubilee imitated Rogue's voice overdramatic and gestured wildly while she managed to give her face a yearning expression.

Realising nothing could stop her from blushing anymore Rogue's mouth fell open while she wondered whether she had really said these words, and *when*. She closed her mouth again and spoke, "I said that? When?"

"Last night, chica! Must have been some dream, huh?" Jubilee sat beside her friend on the bed and nudged her elbow in Rogue's side.

"I wasn't awake?" Rogue still wasn't convinced she had shouted out for Logan.

"Nope, out like a light. Funny sight though. So, when are you gonna fill Wolvie in about your feelings for his furry ass? It will give *me* the chance to sleep an entire night for a change." Jubes looked at her friend with great amusement.

"He knows, Jubes. I met him in the kitchenette last night and something happened between us. Until he got his senses back and told this "kid" to go back to bed. He doesn't want me, Jubes…" Rogue felt too depressed to notice Jubes' insulting reference to Logan and drifted away in dark daydreams again.

"Cheer up chica!" Jubilee ruffled through Rogue's hair because giving her a hug would be suicide with all their bare skin, "Wolvie actually can't *do* you until you've turned eighteen, maybe he wants to do it legal. Or, you know, he…ehm…feels like a teacher already and doesn't want to break that rule." A pleased face stared at Rogue.

"I know you're only trying to help, but you're depressing me even more, Jubes. Logan isn't the kind of guy who obeys the rules normally. I don't feel flattered that he's making an exception for me. There's more to it."

Rogue wanted to give in to the urge to hide her pitiful ass under the blankets and just stay there forever, but when she started to slide down again Jubilee raised her voice at her, "Oh no! You get dressed and come outside with me! It's Saturday morning, it's bloody hot and we're gonna go to the pool. With any luck Wolvie will be there and you can check out his furry ass. We'll hunt him down till he gives in!"

Rogue watched Jubilee jump of her bed and thought she could finally be alone and wallow in her self-pity until she heard Jubes scream again, "Don't even think about it! You're coming with me dressed or in pyjamas, I don't care!"

Rogue groaned and gave in to her friend. She got up, took a shower and put on a white t-shirt and breezy cotton pants. She grabbed her gloves from the nightstand and followed her friend.

………………………….

Half an hour later Rogue had had breakfast together with Jubes and now they were walking outside over the mansion's grounds. Rogue had a feeling she had experienced this already, the blistering heat of the sun driving her to a frenzy, sweat beads that trickled over her face and body and lingered in the dip just above her upper lip. It all felt very familiar.

When they approached the pool sounds of summer fun reached her ears; screaming students, splashing water and bare feet running around. Jubilee was getting edgy; Rogue noticed her strain to stick by her side and not give in to the tempting cries and water sounds. Not wanting to deprive her friend of innocent fun and a chance to cool down, Rogue told her to get lost.

"You sure?" Jubes went trough great trouble to keep herself from smiling.

"Yeah, I'll catch ya later!" Rogue barely had time to finish her sentence before Jubilee flashed out of sight, mixing her yellow bikini with the other bright coloured bathing suits and trunks. Feeling melancholy Rogue drifted away from the pool again and tried to ignore the innocent and fun laughter that she would have loved to participate in. She felt real old suddenly.

SSSPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Rogue screamed her longs out when sudden wetness soaked her clothing and hair. She shivered with coldness and anger, and looked up to see who had done this to her.

"You?!"

"Sorry, kid. Couldn't resist. You looked so flustered, I had to do *something* to get you to loose the outfit…"

Logan looked relaxed; he was holding a bucket with one hand and with the other hand he managed to draw on his cigar. He was dressed in nothing but skin-tight, black swimming trunks which looked like tight boxers and left nothing to wonder for Rogue's imagination.

'WHAT THE FUCK?' Suddenly the situation dawned on Rogue, 'I must be dreaming again! This can't be!' She pinched herself but the pain that shot through her felt real enough.

'OH! MY! GOD! It's *real*!'

Her assumption gave her shivers all over and even though her feet felt soaked already, she literally got cold feet this time. She was afraid to move, afraid it might wake her up or break the spell. Crawling back into her bed and hiding under the covers seemed like a sane plan again.

"Marie? You okay?" Logan arched his eyebrow and drew from his cigar before he continued,

"Figured this might cool ya off more than the ice-cube thing…" A far too innocent grin spread over Logan's face.

'Think, Rogue,' Rogue encouraged her brain to do something again, Logan's deliciously almost nude presence and the perception that she had landed in her own *wet* dream had somehow shut off her brain. 'Think clearly, this is nothing like your dream. Logan talks different. You can steer this the way you want to!' But she still had trouble with a witty comeback.

"Hello? Marie? Rogue? Any of you girls in there?" Logan eyed her with some concern.

"I'm fine Logan. I just have to change into something dry, that's all." Rogue tried to sound calm, cool and distant. Even though she was aware this was the perfect opportunity to take things into her own hand, the memory of last night kept her from making a move. Logan obviously wasn't interested, he considered her a kid he could play with, nothing more.

"Thanks for cooling me down Logan. Now if you'll excuse I'm gonna pry my wet clothes of my body and make a second attempt to stay in my bed all day and enjoy the silence of my own company." Rogue turned around and thought she had kept her dignity well.

She walked away from Logan when she heard him say, "Too bad kid. I wanted to row up the lake. Thought you might be interested in joining me…"

"Gah!" Rogue froze to the spot.

**The End…**


End file.
